minecrafttlafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Server crash when others join
I am using spigot to host a TLA server for me and my friends on version 1.6.2, however whenever my friend joins the server crashes, does anyone know why this is or what the problem could be? Crash report below: ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Who set us up the TNT? Time: 22/03/15 20:23 Description: Exception in server tick loop java.lang.ArrayIndexOutOfBoundsException: -1 at java.util.concurrent.CopyOnWriteArrayList.get(Unknown Source) at java.util.concurrent.CopyOnWriteArrayList.get(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.PlayerList.tick(PlayerList.java:731) at net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.MinecraftServer.t(MinecraftServer.java:596) at net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.DedicatedServer.t(DedicatedServer.java:239) at net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.MinecraftServer.s(MinecraftServer.java:481) at net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:413) at net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.ThreadServerApplication.run(SourceFile:582) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.6.2 Operating System: Windows 8.1 (amd64) version 6.3 Java Version: 1.7.0_76, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 660059784 bytes (629 MB) / 1063780352 bytes (1014 MB) up to 1063780352 bytes (1014 MB) JVM Flags: 2 total; -Xmx1G -Xms1G AABB Pool Size: 2746 (153776 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 2688 (150528 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: $Proxy1, ObjectMatcher, $Proxy3, ...SQLitePlatform, TShortCollection, TLongCollection, ..., PrimeFinder, Constants, TPrimitiveHash, TByteHash, ..., TByteIterator, TAdvancingIterator, ..., TObjectIntMap, TObjectIntHashMap, TLongShortHashIterator, TObjectIntProcedure, TLongSet, gnu.trove.set.hash.TByteHashSet, ServerBootstrap, ChannelFactory, ..., AbstractByteBufAllocator, UnpooledByteBufAllocator, ..., ChannelHandler, MultithreadEventLoopGroup, ..., NioEventLoop, SelectedSelectionKeySet, ..., ServerSocketChannelConfig, DefaultServerSocketChannelConfig, ..., NioSocketChannel, ReplayingDecoder, CodecException, ..., TimeoutException, ReadTimeoutException, ..., UniqueName, AttributeMap, ..., AbstractEventExecutorGroup, MultithreadEventExecutorGroup, ..., PlatformDependent, PlatformDependent0, ..., Node, TreeNode, ..., Slf4JLoggerFactory, Log4JLoggerFactory, ..., ClassPool, NotFoundException, ..., ConstantAttribute, InnerClassesAttribute, ..., Tracer, MapMaker, ..., Javac, ProceedHandler, ..., ASTree, ASTList, ..., IMojangStatistics, ICommandHandler, ..., World, Server, ..., BlockFace, Block, ..., RemoteConsoleCommandSender, CommandException, ..., SaveCommand, SaveOnCommand, ..., Configuration, MemorySection, ..., YamlConfiguration, FileConfigurationOptions, ..., ConfigurationSerialization, DelegateDeserialization, ..., ConversationCanceller, org.bukkit.craftbukkit.Main, JsonParseException, GsonBuilder, ..., $Gson$Preconditions, $Gson$Types, ..., JsonTreeReader, TypeAdapters, ..., org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.com.google.gson.reflect.TypeToken, JsonReader, MalformedJsonException, ..., Terminal, Flavor, ..., CursorBuffer, ConsoleKeys, ..., CandidateListCompletionHandler, Completer, MemoryHistory, Configuration, Log, CraftServer, CraftOfflinePlayer, ..., CraftBlockState, ChunkIOProvider, QueuedChunk, CraftConsoleCommandSender, ColouredConsoleSender, ..., org.bukkit.craftbukkit.v1_6_R2.conversations.ConversationTracker, org.bukkit.craftbukkit.v1_6_R2.enchantments.CraftEnchantment, CraftLivingEntity, CraftHumanEntity, ..., org.bukkit.craftbukkit.v1_6_R2.event.CraftEventFactory, CustomChunkGenerator, NormalChunkGenerator, ..., CommandAliasHelpTopic, HelpYamlReader, ..., CraftRecipe, CraftShapedRecipe, ..., PlayerMetadataStore, WorldMetadataStore, ..., CraftPotionBrewer, CraftAsyncDebugger, CraftTask, ..., CraftScoreboard, BukkitDLUpdaterService, DateDeserializer, Waitable, TerminalConsoleHandler, ..., EnchantmentWrapper, Damageable, LivingEntity, ..., StorageMinecart, ExplosiveMinecart, ..., Cancellable, Listener, ..., BlockFadeEvent, BlockGrowEvent, ..., EntityInteractEvent, EntityDamageEvent, ..., HangingPlaceEvent, InventoryEvent, InventoryInteractEvent, ..., PaintingPlaceEvent, PaintingBreakEvent, ..., PlayerFishEvent, PlayerItemDamageEvent, ..., MapInitializeEvent, ServerCommandEvent, ..., VehicleCollisionEvent, VehicleBlockCollisionEvent, ..., ThunderChangeEvent, WeatherChangeEvent, ..., WorldInitEvent, WorldSaveEvent, ..., org.bukkit.generator.ChunkGenerator, HelpTopic, IndexHelpTopic, ..., Inventory, Recipe, ..., Repairable, BookMeta, ..., org.bukkit.map.MapView, Tree, Directional, ..., MetadataStore, MetadataStoreBase, Permissible, PermissibleBase, ..., PluginManager, SimpleServicesManager, ..., PluginClassLoader, JavaPlugin, Messenger, StandardMessenger, ..., PotionEffectTypeWrapper, PotionBrewer, ..., BukkitTask, BukkitWorker, DisplaySlot, Scoreboard, ..., BlockVector, Java15Compat, ..., CommandPermissions, BroadcastPermissions, org.fusesource.hawtjni.runtime.Library, WindowsAnsiOutputStream, AnsiConsole, ..., CONSOLE_SCREEN_BUFFER_INFO, COORD, ..., Listener, LogFilter, ..., EntityMountEvent, NettyNetworkManager, NettySocketAdaptor, ..., ScalarStyle, FlowStyle, ..., ComposerException, SafeConstructor, Constructor, ..., Emitter, EmitterException, ..., MarkedYAMLException, Mark, NodeEvent, ScalarEvent, ..., UnicodeEscaper, PercentEscaper, Property, MissingProperty, ..., CollectionNode, SequenceNode, ..., ParserImpl, ParserException, ..., StreamReader, ReaderException, SafeRepresenter, Representer, ..., ResolverTuple, ScannerImpl, ScannerException, ..., SerializerException, AliasToken, DirectiveToken, ..., ArrayStack IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 1, tallocated: 63 CraftBukkit Information: Running: CraftBukkit version git-Spigot-1091 (MC: 1.6.2) (Implementing API version 1.6.2-R0.2-SNAPSHOT) true Plugins: { Bending v1.1.0 main.Bending [],} Warnings: DEFAULT Threads: { RUNNABLE Command Reader: Method), org.fusesource.jansi.internal.WindowsSupport.readByte(WindowsSupport.java:46), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.WindowsTerminal.readByte(WindowsTerminal.java:184), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.WindowsTerminal.access$000(WindowsTerminal.java:53), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.WindowsTerminal$1.read(WindowsTerminal.java:151), java.io.FilterInputStream.read(Unknown Source), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.console.ConsoleReader$1.read(ConsoleReader.java:167), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.internal.InputStreamReader.read(InputStreamReader.java:267), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.internal.InputStreamReader.read(InputStreamReader.java:204), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.console.ConsoleReader.readCharacter(ConsoleReader.java:995), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.libs.jline.console.ConsoleReader.readLine(ConsoleReader.java:1167), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.ThreadCommandReader.run(ThreadCommandReader.java:32), RUNNABLE Signal Dispatcher: [], RUNNABLE Attach Listener: [], TIMED_WAITING Snooper Timer: Method), java.util.TimerThread.mainLoop(Unknown Source), java.util.TimerThread.run(Unknown Source), TIMED_WAITING File IO Thread: Method), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.FileIOThread.b(SourceFile:44), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.FileIOThread.run(SourceFile:23), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), WAITING Reference Handler: Method), java.lang.Object.wait(Object.java:503), java.lang.ref.Reference$ReferenceHandler.run(Unknown Source), TIMED_WAITING Async Packet Handler - 0: Method), java.util.concurrent.locks.LockSupport.parkNanos(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.SynchronousQueue$TransferStack.awaitFulfill(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.SynchronousQueue$TransferStack.transfer(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.SynchronousQueue.poll(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.getTask(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(Unknown Source), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), WAITING Finalizer: Method), java.lang.ref.ReferenceQueue.remove(Unknown Source), java.lang.ref.ReferenceQueue.remove(Unknown Source), java.lang.ref.Finalizer$FinalizerThread.run(Unknown Source), TIMED_WAITING Spigot Metrics Thread: Method), java.util.TimerThread.mainLoop(Unknown Source), java.util.TimerThread.run(Unknown Source), RUNNABLE Netty IO Thread - 0: Method), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl$SubSelector.poll(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl$SubSelector.access$400(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl.doSelect(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.SelectorImpl.lockAndDoSelect(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.SelectorImpl.select(Unknown Source), io.netty.channel.nio.NioEventLoop.select(NioEventLoop.java:635), io.netty.channel.nio.NioEventLoop.run(NioEventLoop.java:319), io.netty.util.concurrent.SingleThreadEventExecutor$2.run(SingleThreadEventExecutor.java:101), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), RUNNABLE Server thread: Method), java.lang.Thread.getAllStackTraces(Unknown Source), org.bukkit.craftbukkit.v1_6_R2.CraftCrashReport.call(CraftCrashReport.java:28), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.CrashReportSystemDetails.a(SourceFile:74), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.CrashReport.h(CrashReport.java:41), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.CrashReport.(CrashReport.java:28), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:430), net.minecraft.server.v1_6_R2.ThreadServerApplication.run(SourceFile:582), TIMED_WAITING Craft Scheduler Thread - 3: Method), java.util.concurrent.locks.LockSupport.parkNanos(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.SynchronousQueue$TransferStack.awaitFulfill(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.SynchronousQueue$TransferStack.transfer(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.SynchronousQueue.poll(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.getTask(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(Unknown Source), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), RUNNABLE Netty IO Thread - 2: Method), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl$SubSelector.poll(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl$SubSelector.access$400(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl.doSelect(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.SelectorImpl.lockAndDoSelect(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.SelectorImpl.select(Unknown Source), io.netty.channel.nio.NioEventLoop.select(NioEventLoop.java:635), io.netty.channel.nio.NioEventLoop.run(NioEventLoop.java:319), io.netty.util.concurrent.SingleThreadEventExecutor$2.run(SingleThreadEventExecutor.java:101), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), TIMED_WAITING Keep-Alive-Timer: Method), sun.net.www.http.KeepAliveCache.run(Unknown Source), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), RUNNABLE DestroyJavaVM: [], TIMED_WAITING Spigot Watchdog Thread: Method), org.spigotmc.WatchdogThread.run(WatchdogThread.java:86), RUNNABLE Netty IO Thread - 1: Method), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl$SubSelector.poll(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl$SubSelector.access$400(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.WindowsSelectorImpl.doSelect(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.SelectorImpl.lockAndDoSelect(Unknown Source), sun.nio.ch.SelectorImpl.select(Unknown Source), io.netty.channel.nio.NioEventLoop.select(NioEventLoop.java:635), io.netty.channel.nio.NioEventLoop.run(NioEventLoop.java:319), io.netty.util.concurrent.SingleThreadEventExecutor$2.run(SingleThreadEventExecutor.java:101), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source), WAITING Chunk I/O Executor Thread-1: Method), java.util.concurrent.locks.LockSupport.park(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.locks.AbstractQueuedSynchronizer$ConditionObject.await(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.LinkedBlockingQueue.take(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.getTask(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(Unknown Source), java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(Unknown Source), java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source),} Recent tasks from 8616-8646{Bending:main.RevertChecker@8631,} Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null Player Count: 2 / 20; [EntityPlayerl='world', x=373.52, y=68.00, z=357.37(DanTehMan99 at 373.51515351139614,68.0,357.371611135787), EntityPlayerl='world', x=95.50, y=67.00, z=259.50(Azom3 at 95.5,67.0,259.5)] Is Modded: Definitely; Server brand changed to 'craftbukkit' Type: Dedicated Server (map_server.txt)